1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for towing vehicles and the like, and more particularly to a retracting towing system which retracts when not in use and eliminates stress on the retracting element.
2. Background Information
There are millions of vehicles in daily use in the USA and throughout the world. Most people who operate vehicles have experienced the distress of having the vehicle get stuck in mud or snow or in some other situation where the vehicle won't move under its own power. In many instances a stuck or disabled vehicle will have to be towed by a second vehicle. This usually involves hooking a two rope from the tow vehicle to the stuck or disabled vehicle so that the tow vehicle may tow the second vehicle. In other instances a vehicle may have an incorporated tow system such that the vehicle may be extracted when stuck by affixing the end of the tow rope to an object and using the tow system to pull the vehicle to a more favorable location.
A simple tow rope is, probably, most often used when a tow vehicle is towing a second vehicle. Most tow ropes are sturdy ropes with hooks affixed at either end. One end of the tow rope is affixed to the rear bumper or undercarriage of the tow vehicle and the other end is affixed to the front bumper or undercarriage of the second vehicle. The tow vehicle then pulls the second vehicle to an appropriate location. It will be understood that tow ropes and towing systems may be used for other purposes including pulling out stumps etc.
Simple tow ropes have a number of drawbacks. Such tow ropes must be removed after use and stored in some efficient manner. They also require that the tow vehicle move to pull or exert force on a second vehicle or object. During a tow it is nearly inevitable that one vehicle will, at some point, move at a different speed that the other. This causes slack in the tow rope which can lead to abrasion if the two rope drags on the ground or to the tow rope becoming tangled in brush etc.
A number of towing system inventions have been patented which attempt to solve problems relating to the use of simple tow ropes. One of the earliest of these is the patent to Silva (U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,686; Jul. 6, 1926). This invention discloses a case which encloses a shaft attached to a spring. A tow rope is also affixed to the shaft. The spring tends to rotate the shaft which rotates and winds the tow rope around the shaft when the tow rope is not in use.
The patent to MacMullan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,280; Dec. 19, 1995) discloses another retracting towing system. This device is similar to that shown in Silva in that it includes a spring loaded shaft around which the tow rope is wound when not in use. This patent discloses a common problem relating to retracting tow systems: stress upon the retracting element. That is, when a towing system is in operation, the relatively delicate retracting system is subjected to the stress from the tow rope when a tow vehicle is pulling a second vehicle. McMullan solves this problem by including a length of chain close to the towing vehicle. The chain is removably affixed to a hook when in use such that the stress is taken by the hook rather than the retracting system.
The patent to Colby (U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,751; May 6, 1975) discloses another method of preventing the tow stress from damaging the retracting elements. Colby includes stop fitting which hit a plate such that the tow stress is taken by the plate rather than by the retracting mechanism.
A fairlead is often found on retracting tow systems. The fairlead is usually a ring or similar element through which the tow rope passes just before it leaves the device. The fairlead acts to “center” the tow rope and prevents it from moving from side to side. In prior art devices the fair lead is aligned with the axle about which the tow rope is wound.
The instant invention is a retracting tow system which is unique, original, and solves all of the above noted problems relating tow ropes and retracting towing devices.
The ideal retracting tow system should provide for a secure tow rope which may be used for a variety of purposes including towing a second vehicle. The ideal retracting tow system should also provide a means for automatically retracting and storing the tow rope when not in use. The ideal retracting tow system should also provide for tension on the tow rope such that, when in use, the tow rope remains taught and does not become slack. The ideal retracting tow system should also provide a method of attachment for the tow rope which eliminates damage caused by stress on the tow rope without requiring the addition of additional elements to the retracting tow system. The ideal retracting tow system should also provide a fairlead which properly aligns the tow rope and also reduces stress created by the retracting apparatus. The ideal retracting tow system should also provide a retracting tow system which allows the hook of the retracting tow system to be held in place such that accidental tow rope extraction is prevented. The ideal retracting tow system should also be rugged, inexpensive, and easy to use.